W świecie iluzji
by InsanityInside
Summary: O pewnej starszej pani, która nie wiedziała wielu rzeczy, o bohaterach, zdrajcach i trudnej sztuce mówienia prawdy. Mniej więcej. oneshot


_Mój pierwszy fic po polsku. Nie wiem czemu. Tak jakoś wyszło..._

**W świecie iluzji**

Dom nie był duży, ale było w nim sporo do sprzątania. Kurz osiadał na setkach drobiazgów poustawianych na półkach. Nigdy nie wyrzuciłaby żadnego z nich. Większość była pamiątkami, a pamiątki były wszystkim co jej zostało. Wszystko inne straciła pewnego jesiennego dnia kilkanaście lat temu. Tylko na zdjęciach wszystko było jeszcze takie jak dawniej. Kobieta odłożyła miotełkę do kurzu, poprawiła okulary i wzięła do ręki starą ruchomą fotografię. Jej syn i kilkoro innych ludzi, których już nie było pomachali do niej wesoło, nieświadomi swojego strasznego losu. Troje z nich zginęło w ciącu dwóch dni, czwarty...

Wlepiła wzrok w wysokiego przystojnego bruneta. Pod jej spojrzeniem bezczelny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Jak on w ogóle śmiał stać tam obok Petera i jego przyjaciół! A jednak stali tam razem, jak najlepsi przyjaciele: zbrodniarz i jego ofiara... Zastanawiała się, czy już wtedy... Być może. Młody Black zawsze był bezczelny.

Kobieta spojrzała jeszcze raz na troje bohaterów i przyczynę ich tragedii, po czym odstawiła zdjęcie na miejsce. Nawet po tylu latach to wszystko nadal nie mieściło jej się w głowie. Ale prynajmniej ich poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Śmierć Lily i Jamesa przyczyniła się do upadku Voldemorta, a i Peter był bohaterem. Jej mały Peter! Jej biedny mały synek był bohaterem! Tylko to nadawało tej tragedii pozory sensu. Tylko to nadawało odrobinę sensu jej życiu.

Od rozmyślań o tym, że dzieci nie powinny umierać wcześniej niż ich rodzice oderwał ją dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Otarła łzy, które nie wiadomo kiedy napłynęły jej do oczu, spróbowała się uśmiechnąć i poszła otworzyć drzwi.

- Dobry wieczór, pani Pettigrew, - powiedział stojący w drzwiach mężczyzna. Był to Remus Lupin, stary przyjaciel jej syna. Jeden z niewielu jego naprawdę bliskich przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze żyli. (Pani Pettigrew znów ścisnęło się serce.) Odwiedzał ją bardzo rzadko, ale i tak więcej niż jakikolwiek inny przyjaciel Petera. Remus zawsze wydawał się dziwnie blady i zmęczony (Pani Pettigrew podejrzewała, że cierpiał na jakąś chorobę, o której z jakiegoś powodu nie lubił mówić. Taktownie unikała tego tematu i miała wrażenie, że jest jej za to wdzięczny.) ale dziś był jakby bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle.

- Witam pana profesora! - zawołała, zapraszając gościa gestem do środka – Dumbledore dokonał wspaniałego wyboru.

Pamiętała, jak w Hogwarcie Remus zawsze pomagał Peterowi w nauce. Nie był może aż tak błyskotliwy jak na przykład James, ale miał znacznie więcej cierpliwości i talentu pedagogicznego.

- Bardzo dziękuję, - powiedział wchodząc do domu - ale ma pani nieaktualne informacje - westchnął - Już nie jestem profesorem.

- A to dlaczego? - zdziwiła się gospodyni, gdy szli razem do salonu. Remus zawahał się. Czyżby miało to coś wspólnego z jego tajemniczą chorobą? Pani Pettigrew właśnie miała powiedzieć, że jeśli zadała kłopotliwe pytanie, Remus nie musi na nie odpowiadać, kiedy on odezwał się.

- Za dużo wspomnień - powiedział - W każdej klasie, w Wielkiej Sali, na boisku, na błoniach... I jeszcze Harry. Jakbym znowu widział Jamesa. Wszystko przypomina mi o czymś, czego już nie ma i nie będzie - rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ze wszyskich stron spoglądała na niego przeszłość - Nie wiem jak pani tu wytrzymuje - stwierdził.

- Mnie właśnie tylko to jeszcze trzyma przy życiu - odparła pani Pettigrew - Pamięć po tych, których już nie ma. I to, że nie zginęli bez sensu. Peter był bohaterem - oświadczyła.

Na twarzy Remusa pojawił się ledwie dostrzegalny ślad... czego? Gniewu? Ale to nie miało sensu! Odchrząknął, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu nie powiedział nic.

Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali o przeszłości. Śmiech mieszał się z łzami. Stare dobre czasy ożywały na chwilę, tylko po to, by zaraz znów wrócić na swoje miejsce w odległej, nierealnej przeszłości. Remus co jakis czas stwierdzał, że przyszedł powiedzieć pani Pettigrew coś ważnego, ale potem spoglądał jej w oczy, wahał się i w końcu nic nie mówił.

- A jednak muszę coś powiedzieć - stwierdził w pewnym momencie. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, toczył zaciętą walkę z samym sobą - Coś bardzo ważnego o... śmierci Petera... Ale proszę nie... - urwał. W oczach kobiety znów pojawiły się łzy.

- Peter! - szlochała - Mój biedny mały Peter! Biedny mały bohater...

Kiedy pani Pettigrew uspokoiła się trochę, Remus pożegnał się i wyszedł, nie powiedziawszy tego, co miał do powiedzenia.

Za furtką dołączył do niego sporych rozmiarów kudłaty pies. Podniiósł łeb i spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał zadać mu jakieś pytanie.

- Niestety, nie udało mi się... Nie mogłem...

Pies zawarczał cicho.

- Słuchaj, naprawdę chciałem... Ale ona się rozkleiła... i nie mogłem... nie mogłem jej tego powiedzieć...

Chwila ciszy. Pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie ze strony psa.

- Rozumiem cię, stary. Ale po prostu nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić.

Głośniejsze warknięcie.

- Nie rozumiesz? Ona też cierpi.

Wrr...

- Gdyby się dowiedziała... gdybym jej powiedział, że jedyna rzecz, która trzyma ją przy życiu to iluzja...

Warczenie ucichło, jakby pies poważnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- On ją też skrzywdził. Może nawet ją najbardziej z nas wszystkich.


End file.
